An object of the present invention is to improve the current-conducting rollers described in Document FR-A-2 648 269.
Accompanying FIG. 1 shows a portion of a current-conducting roller of the type described in said Document FR-A-2 648 269. Accompanying FIG. 1 corresponds to FIG. 3 of Document FR-A-2 648 269.
The rollers 100 described in Document FR-A-2 648 269 comprise a central portion 110 that can be seen in part in accompanying FIG. 1. This central portion 110 is circularly cylindrical about the axis 102 of the roller. It constitutes the main active portion of the roller during electrolysis. This central portion 110 is generally called the "barrel" of the roller.
Each axial end of this central portion 110 is extended by a corresponding half-shaft 120 centered on the axis 102. The Document FR-A-2 648 269 relates essentially to the structure of these half-shafts 120.
The diameter of the half-shafts 120 is less than the diameter of the central portion 110. They have two essential functions: firstly that of guiding the roller 100 in rotation about the axis 102; and secondly that of feeding current to the roller 100.
It may be observed that the rollers 100 have an axial channel 130 passing therethrough to convey a flow of cooling water.
The roller needs to be cooled most particularly in the current collection zones formed by the half-shafts 120.
More precisely, according to Document FR-A-2 648 269 each of the half-shafts 120 comprises a steel body 140 that is a body of revolution about the axis 102. The axially inner end of the body 140 is welded at 142 to a steel sleeve 110 centered on the axis 102 and forming the central portion 110 of the roller.
The body 140 is also welded at its axially outer end to an added-on endpiece 180.
According to Document FR-A-2 648 269, the steel body 140 is provided with an internal copper heat-shrink fitting 150 in order to enable it to pass the required amperage.
The internal copper fitting 150 is itself protected by a bushing 160 that is complementary to the inside surface of the copper fitting 150. The bushing 160 is preferably made of stainless steel. Each internal copper fitting 150 is further protected by two washers 162 and 164 extending transversely relative to the axis 102. The washers 162 and 164 cover respective axial ends of the fittings 150. Their inside peripheries are welded to the bushing 160 and their outside peripheries are welded to the steel body 140.
The bushing 160 in combination with the washers 162 and 164 prevent the internal copper fittings 150 from corroding.
As mentioned above, an object of the present invention is to improve the conducting rollers described in Document FR-A-2 648 269 and as shown in accompanying FIG. 1.
An important object of the present invention is to adapt the current-conducting roller to use with water manifolds.
Another important object of the present invention is to reinforce the strength of current-conducting rollers.